Growing Old Together
by LovelyFangirls
Summary: Dean and Castiel are married, but something is wrong. Dean doesn't know how to fix it. Destiel one-shot (sorry my summary stinks)


**Good news! I'm getting my laptop back in a few days, with my old files in tact! I have a lot of story updates saved there, so I'd like to wait until I get it back before I update the other stories. To make up for the wait, here's a little Destiel one-shot to tide you all over! :) Thanks for your support Lovelies!**

* * *

><p>It had taken five years before Dean noticed anything, and a few more before he worked up the courage to say something about it. It had taken everything they'd had to finally <em>finish<em> the bloody, supernatural battle between team free will and whatever SOB got in their way. It had been a cruel battle that never seemed to end, but it had. They were supposed to be retired now. The world was supposed to shut up and bottle its problems around them.

Of course, that didn't happen.

Dean's revelation finally came out during a fight. Dean had been eating less because of it, and Castiel was to the point of trying to force feed him meals. "What's wrong with you lately?" he questioned, placing the bowl of potatoes back onto the table after he'd offered them to Dean for a third time. "You're practically starving yourself…"

"I'm just not hungry."

"…I made a pie."

Dean massaged his eyes wearily, "I'll pass."

"Dean Winchester passes up pie." Castiel frowned, standing from his seat, pushing the chair back angrily with his legs. He piled his dishes up, ready to take them away, "Something is up." He muttered bitterly as he started for the kitchen.

"I'm just not hungry!" Dean snapped, making Castiel jump.

He sighed heavily, leaning back against his chair at the dinner table.

He'd always wondered what it would be like to settle down, but the years had almost been _too_ calm, with no way of really satisfying his frustrations with a kill or a hunt, even a cheap hook-up. There hadn't been any of that since he and Castiel moved in together.

Now here they were, Castiel more than happy to play the good house wife, like he'd only ever imagined. There were aprons hanging in the kitchen, flour handprints littered all over them. There was a regular pattern of making up the bed in the morning, one that Dean hardly ever followed when he wanted a reaction from an irritated Castiel; crinkling the large bedspread in a crooked way on purpose.

They were as married as two men living in the state of Washington were allowed to be. Rings for their own sentiment, a house with a half-paid mortgage debt, dirty dishes in the sink, and nosy neighbors who often tried to rope Castiel into their weekly women's book club. It was supposed to be a normal, country-homes life-accept; it wasn't anymore.

That life flew out the window the day Dean realized.

Living like a human or not, Castiel was still and angel, inhabiting a human vessel. He was supernatural. He was unexplainable. Which really didn't bother Dean. It never would have. He cringed one morning when he noticed a white hair while shaving, causing him to re-evaluate his whole face.

He was aging, but when he thought about what growing old with Castiel would be like, he realized the harsh truth.

Angel's don't age.

"Look…" he started, noticing the way Cas recoiled on himself when Dean had raised his tone. His husband was strong, but still emotionally skittish, "I'm just not hungry."

"How could you not be? You hardly eat anything!" he whimpered, gathering up a plate of meat before making his way back into the kitchen, signaling to Dean that the meal was officially over.

"Cas… Cas!" Dean barked, trying to bring him back into the room.

He stood from his chair, rounding the table to trail after the man. "Castiel."

Cas caught his breath from his position by the sink. He'd been roughly scrubbing a plate when Dean called him. He seldom ever used his full name except when it was something important. He took a deep intake of breath before exhaling steadily, turning slowly as he started back to the dining room. "What is it?"

Dean was propped up against the table, but now crossed the floor to meet his husband, placing calming hands over his shoulders, "I'm alright. I promise." He smiled crookedly, trying to force a grin that just wasn't there, "I've just had a lot on my mind lately."

Castiel shook his head, "Dean, part of the tradition of marriage is that you become one with your spouse." He cupped Dean's face with his palms, looking up at him pleadingly, "Whatever this is, it's serious isn't it?"

Their foreheads bumped together when Dean pushed himself forward, sliding his hands down Castiel's sides until their held firmly onto his hips. "I don't want you to worry."

"Then don't kill yourself in front of me. Eat something." he groaned disapprovingly.

"Alright, alright. I give." Dean grinned, pulling back with a genuine expression on his face. "You have learned how to bake one amazing pie."

Those small, loving gestures of care and worry were something Dean had gotten pleasantly used to over the years, six to be exact. Seven by the end of the month. He dipped his head slightly, capturing Castiel's mouth with his own, the angel's arms wrapping around his neck lovingly.

When they pulled back, Dean felt the sudden urge to talk. He saw the way Castiel looked at him like he was a ticking bomb, which was understandable considering everything they'd been through. Demons, hell, _heaven_, angels, witches, Death, horsemen, werewolves. It was a wonder he hadn't exploded already. This problem now though, was much different.

This was personal, and emotional. It was an intimate topic, something that would only ever matter to the two of them, and sadly, definitely not something Dean could kill. "Cas.." he started, pulling a chair from the table so his husband could sit. "Have you noticed anything different?"

"You trying the lean diet." He grinned, taking a seat as he chuckled, suddenly serious again when Dean kneeled beside him, taking up the man's hands into his own. "…What's going on Dean?"

Dean let out a heavy sigh, trying to push the lump out of his throat. How was he supposed to explain this? "…Well, you see Cas… humans are different from angels in a lotta' ways."

"I know." He frowned, confused where this was going.

"…Well, one of those ways is the fact that we.. age."

Castiel's face turned sour, but he nodded in understanding. "But I don't." he waited for a reply, but didn't need one to know what Dean was getting at, "You think that changes things."

"You don't?" Dean burred, furrowing his brow.

Castiel tore his hands from Dean's grip, trapping his face in between them as he pulled the man forward, "You listen here Winchester." He growled, "You married me, promised your life to me, so now you're stuck with me!"

Dean's eyes were wide with confusion.

"I'll be here when you're 30, when you're 50, 60, 80 even. I'll be here until you find your way to heaven." Castiel planted a kiss over his lips hastily, drawing back with a hopeful smile, "And when you get there, I'll join you even then." He chuckled when Dean lost his words, stuttering on his own breath like an idiot, "Like it or not, you're stuck with me. Even when you're old and grey."

Dean lunged forward, pushing Castiel roughly into the chair, caging him in as he gripped the arms of the seat. It was a noisy, sloppy kiss, but that seemed to only make it more passionate. Dean wanted to bury himself in Cas, which didn't even make sense, but his body pushed itself as far against the man as he could go, forcing his husband to wrap legs around his waist.

"Dean..." Castiel muttered in between kisses, "Dean…"

"Yeah?" he answered, nibbling softly on Castiel's neck.

"Dishes." He whispered, grinning madly when Dean pulled away.

"What?"

Cas pulled himself up from his slumped position on the chair, "Help me with dishes… then we can go to bed."

"Can't we just do them tomorrow?" he begged, returning to his neck despite Castiel's petty attempt to push him off.

Cas shook his head, "You won't actually do them! You'll put it off for _me_ to do, like always!."

Dean finally groaned in defeat, peeling himself away before pulling Cas onto his feet grumpily. "Help me get them done quickly then."

"There's no rush." Cas smiled when Dean bound past him into the kitchen, "We've got all of eternity together." He clasped Dean's hand in his as they started back into the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Castiel shushed the kettle with one hand, using the other to balance a basket of laundry on his hip. 60 years of being married to Dean and he was only finally learning the brilliance of PG Tips, pouring the hot water into two mugs marked clumsily with their names. They were gifted mugs from a few Christmases back. Sam and Gabriel had gotten themselves a pair on their anniversary and stashed a spare set for them away until December.<p>

Cas gripped the handle of Dean's mug and made his way into the front room, slipping it quietly over the couch and into Dean's hands. "They've got it all wrong!" Dean grumbled, gesturing to the Tv as he shook his head. "I don't call her babe, I call her _baby._"

Castiel rounded the couch after delivering his mug and set the basket onto the floor by the long table Dean was currently resting his feet on. "It's just a television show Dean. They're basing it off of Chuck's books.."

Dean grumbled again before taking a sip for his cup. "They made you look constipated too.."

"They what?"

Dean grinned when Cas abandoned the laundry in his hands so that he could stare at the screen more intently, frowning when the angel on screen kept a monotone, and almost offensive look. "I don't really scowl like that do I?"

Dean didn't offer him a reply, just let his eyes wander away innocently before raising the mug to his lips once more.

"Dean!"

"Don't hit me, I'm an old man!" he chuckled, pointing up at his head matter-of-factly.

Castiel pouted, "Your outsides may say 80 but your insides say 12." He teased, grinning with triumph when Dean caved, opening an arm to his husband.

Castiel tucked himself into Dean's side as they finished the episode. It had amazed him that so many people were interested in their lives, crummy as they were. He'd spent done free time searching himself on the Internet once, only to find the gorgeous man they used to play him. He personally didn't like the way the man always scowled, and he had much more humor then the actor did, however he supposed he could have been like that in the beginning. Married to Dean; he'd picked up a different way of speaking and the some of the best innapropriate jokes he'd ever heard.

Castiel listened to Dean's heart thump in his chest, and smiled. Watching himself greet Dean on the screen for the first time. It had been nice to relive the old memories. He'd never even imagined back then that he'd be married to such a great man today. Castiel had made a home on earth with Dean, and couldn't wait to soon make one up in heaven.


End file.
